Felicia Good
Felicia is the youngest child of the Good family. She was first mentioned in episode 120 - "All Smiles' Eve", her second mention was in the "It Devours!" book. It is likely that she founded the Joyous Congregation of The Smiling God. Contrary to the popular belief that she was devoured by the Smiling God during All Smiles' Eve, there is proof that she might be still alive. Some of this proof includes, but is not limited to the orange and yellow triangles painted in the Desert Otherworld, the book titled "Felicia finds an obelisk", the obvious fact that ghosts are unable to physically influence the world of the living and the odd lack of mentions of two, or perhaps one, important people: the leader of the Joyous Congregation and the (former) head of StrexCorp. Possitions that are very likely to be occupied by Felicia. A short essay explaining the possible biography of Felicia Good If the smiling god ate felicia, who told the story? If the smiling god ate felicia, why is there a book about her "finding an obelisk", as she only became religiously significant after all smile's eve? If the smiling god ate felicia why is the president of strexcorp and the leader of the joyous congregation never mentioned? In this essay I will analyze, overthink and reach, all with the intention to prove one thing: Felicia Good is alive, and the main villain of Welcome to Night Vale. For the easier understanding, we shall recap all smile's eve, find and analyze the clues and fill in the plotholes using deduction and denial. In episode 120- “all smile's eve”, we learn the origin story of the joyous congregation of the smiling god. Felicia is the main character of the story, a dedicated and slightly sociopathic little girl with an inability to smile. According to Kevin, this happen “more than a century before computers were invented”, which would mean around 250 years ago. However, something is off with the story. In the end, Lauren states that the smiling god devoured the entire family. If that is true, we would have many illogical things: '-Who told the story of all smile's eve?' '-Who spread the teachings of the smiling god?' And most important: '-Would the smiling god kill a human so dedicated to pleasing it that she would mutilate herself and her entire family, who were the most important people in her life? Would it let something with such a big potential die?' The desert otherworld is a mystery, and there are some plotholes involving it too. Dana states at one point that there was a gorge, and it was painted with orange triangles, with some yellow around them. We know that this is a symbol of strexcorp. Why are there symbols of strexcorp in an entirely different universe? Why would there be a lighthouse in a desert not populated by any human beings? During the strex plotline, there are two people that clearly exist but were never mentioned. The president of strexcorp and the leader of the joyous congregation, the “pope of the smiling god” basically. Lauren is the character with the highest known position, which is vice-president. ''' '''In the “a story about..” episodes, we learn about a possible organization that takes buildings from the little town and puts them into crates. According to Huntokar, they have been doing it for a long time. In ep. 45 there is a woman described as “the supervisor”, who leads this possible organization which is probably related to strexcorp, as the what happened to the blindfolded man is very similar to the process of being hired for strexcorp that Kevin described at one point. We are therefore left with questions that have all the same answer. Who told the story. Who spread the teachings of the smiling god. Who lived in the lighthouse. Who painted the orange triangles. Who founded strexcorp. Who is the president of strexcorp. Who is the pope of the smiling god. Who takes buildings and puts them into crates. And who lived enough to do it for so long. The one and only, Felicia Good. According to this theory, most of the struggles Night Vale had were because of her. The small city was angry because Felicia kept taking their buildings. It's pretty obvious why strexcorp is Felicia's fault. And Huntokar almost ruined reality because she tried to fix the things Felicia destroyed. There are some other minor clues, mostly from the “it devours!” book, as the connection between Felicia's father saying “I am smiling like a fox in a smile house!” and the ritual involving fox masks, and the book titled “Felicia finds an obelisk”. Felicia has possibly been made immortal by the smiling god, as her potential is quite unique. If we put all details together, her story would go like this. All smile's eve. Her entire family dies, and the smiling god takes her to the desert otherworld to “reach her fullest productive potential, her perfect self” so she could lead a cult. After a while, she leaves the desert otherworld and arrives in Desert Bluffs. She starts preaching and the people like the ideea. Soon, the it's the town's local religion. At the approximate same time she starts taking buildings from the little town. However, some people don't agree with her and her teachings so she has to use a more brutal method. It's alright because after that they'll all be so happy, right? Thus, strexcorp is born. It's nothing more than a local business, but authority mixed with determination and obsessive fixation doesn't create anything good. So strexcorp turns into the capitalist buisness monster it is today. And leading it is the actual capitalist buisness monster. A woman who would do anything to conquer the world and make it all just like her. To make everyone “happy”, too bad she doesn't quite understand happiness. Category:Characters Category:Desert Bluffs residents